


Questione di nomi

by pepero4president



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, HP7 missing moment, I had to come up with a reasonable explanation for Al's name, family life, shameless fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepero4president/pseuds/pepero4president
Summary: Si sa, la scelta di un nome per un bambino può essere un momento molto difficile... Specialmente se ci sono di mezzo Harry e Ginny.





	

"[...]Ma poi, che cos'è un nome?... Forse che quella che chiamiamo rosa cesserebbe d'avere il suo profumo se la chiamassimo con altro nome?[...]" _\- William Shakespeare, Romeo e Giulietta_

  
  


  
  
Durante i suoi primi anni di vita coniugale, Harry Potter aveva imparato due cose di fondamentale importanza: mai contraddire Ginny Weasley e mai far arrabbiare una donna incinta.  
Sfortunatamente per la sua schiena, la sera prima era riuscito a fare entrambe le cose contemporaneamente, guadagnandosi una nottataccia sul divano solamente per aver risposto ad una domanda della sua cara moglie. E dire che ormai aveva una discreta esperienza alle spalle: dopo la prima, disastrosa gravidanza durante la quale si era praticamente trasferito in salotto, era riuscito a dormire nel suo letto per cinque interi mesi, stabilendo un record.  
  
_E pensare che tutto è nato da una stupida discussione sui nomi_ , pensò con un sospiro mentre si alzava e andava in cucina a preparare la colazione. Ormai era diventata una specie di routine: litigavano per una qualsiasi sciocchezza, lui dormiva una notte sul divano, e la mattina dopo si presentava da lei con la colazione e un giaggiolo per farsi perdonare, pregando che i suoi ormoni si fossero dati una calmata. Cosa che di solito non succedeva, ma che gli aveva ormai valso la reputazione di santo presso tutti i suoi cognati. Chiunque fosse riuscito a resistere a Ginny Weasley durante i nove mesi di gravidanza senza impazzire o scappare a gambe levate, amava ripetere George, era da prendere ad esempio di virtù da tutta la razza maschile.  
Harry sospirò di nuovo, aprendo il frigo e prendendo la bottiglia di succo d'arancia. Questa volta non era sicuro del buon esito della missione di pace, perché sua moglie sapeva essere davvero cocciuta a volte. In fondo, cosa era un nome?  
Mentre riempiva un bicchiere col succo e preparava su un vassoio la tazza per il té, improvvisamente seppe di cosa aveva bisogno. Un alleato.  
  
L'alleato in questione si era appena svegliato e aveva molta fame, a giudicare dal pianto che proveniva dal primo piano. Velocemente, Harry salì le scale ed entrò nella cameretta del suo primogenito, che smise istantaneamente di piangere non appena vide il padre.  
  
\- Shh. - gli fece Harry, prendendolo in braccio. - Non vogliamo far svegliare quella virago della mamma, vero? - continuò, mentre con il piccolo James in braccio scendeva di nuovo le scale verso la cucina. Il bambino si limitò a fargli un sorriso sdentato mentre tentava di togliergli gli occhiali, emettendo suoni senza senso.  
\- Allora, piccolo, - gli disse con fare cospiratore una volta in cucina, dandogli il biberon della colazione. - Aiuterai il tuo papà a calmare quella matta della mamma? -  
James gli sorrise di nuovo prendendo il biberon dalle sue mani e cominciando a succhiarlo allegramente. - Lo prenderò per un sì. - continuò Harry, scompigliandogli i capelli e ritornando a preparare la colazione.  
  
  
\- Non dirmi che avete litigato. Dovrò dare a George un sacco di soldi. - lo salutò la voce di Ron dalla porta, mentre Harry stava mettendo sul fuoco il bollitore e contemporaneamente metteva due fette di pane nel tostapane.  
\- Buongiorno anche a te, Ron. Qual buon vento ti porta qui alle otto del mattino? - lo accolse Harry, voltandosi verso il suo amico con un sorrisetto.  
\- Bisogno impellente di fare due chiacchiere. - gli rispose l'altro, entrando e sedendosi vicino al seggiolone di James, che ora aveva finito il biberon e guardava interessato i due adulti conversare.  
\- Adesso? -  
\- Adesso. -  
  
\- Va bene, - gli disse Harry sospirando per l'ennesima volta, - ma mi scuserai se non ti do la mia piena attenzione mentre parli. Non vorrei finire di nuovo sul divano perché il toast era bruciacchiato. - continuò, voltandosi di nuovo verso il tostapane e prendendo al volo i due toast, posandoli in un piattino sul vassoio.  
\- Che hai fatto stavolta? -  
\- Divergenze di opinioni sul nome da dare al secondogenito. Tu invece, che volevi dirmi? -  
Questa volta fu Ron a sospirare. - Non so cosa ci sia di sbagliato in me, davvero. -  
\- A parte il neurone bruciato, vuoi dire? -  
\- Molto divertente, Potter, davvero. -  
  
Harry poggiò un vasetto di marmellata alla pesca sul vassoio e si sedette di fronte al rosso, con James in braccio. - Che cos'è questa storia? - gli chiese, preoccupato. - Spero tu non sia riuscito nell'impresa di litigare con Hermione. -  
\- No, niente del genere. - gli rispose Ron, poggiando i gomiti sul tavolo e posandoci la testa sopra. - E' impossibile litigare con lei al momento. La gravidanza l'ha fatta diventare più tranquilla di una mucca indù. -  
\- E allora? -  
\- Harry, come diavolo si fa ad essere un buon genitore? Faccio già fatica ad essere responsabile per me stesso, figuriamoci ad esserlo per un altro essere vivente. Se fossi mia figlia, non vorrei avermi come padre. - sbottò il rosso, rialzando la testa e guardando l'altro. - Tu come accidenti fai? - continuò, mentre fissava il moro giocherellare distrattamente con la manina del figlio.  
  
Harry si grattò la nuca con la mano libera. - Onestamente, Ron, non ne ho idea. Credo mi venga naturale. -  
\- Anche sconfiggere Signori Oscuri ti veniva naturale, ma questo non vuol dire che sia la cosa più semplice del mondo! - ribatté l'altro con uno sbuffo. - Proprio non so come farò. -  
\- Guarda che anche io sbaglio, testone. Ma fidati, non appena guarderai tua figlia per la prima volta capirai cosa intendo. - rispose il moro, prendendo giusto in tempo le manine del figlio che si erano avvicinate troppo ai suoi occhiali. - E poi, con una madre come Mione, ti assicuro che tua figlia sarà felicissima di avere un padre come te. - continuò con un sorrisetto, tentando di tirare un po' su di morale l'amico.  
Ron non sembrava così tanto sicuro della risposta di Harry, ma la sua espressione si risollevò un po'. - Ti serve una mano? - gli chiese, mentre il moro si rialzava e andava a togliere il bollitore dal fuoco.  
  
\- Potresti tenermi James per un attimo? - replicò il moro, passandogli il bambino e prendendo una teiera dalla credenza.  
\- Certo. Ancora non posso crederci, diventare papà... -  
\- Già, è abbastanza incredibile per tutti. - rispose, versando l'acqua nella teiera e posandola su un vassoio, insieme a una bustina di tè. - A proposito, quanto manca al lieto evento? -  
\- Vuoi la previsione della guaritrice del San Mungo o quella di mamma? -  
\- Tutte e due, spara. -  
\- Secondo la guaritrice Xaley mancano ancora tre settimane, ma mamma dice che al massimo mancano dieci giorni. -  
\- Considerando che per quanto riguarda le nascite dei nipoti finora tua madre le ha azzeccate tutte, vi consiglierei di cominciare a preparare l'occorrente, allora. Dove accidenti ho messo i biscotti? -  
\- E' dal terzo mese che Hermione ha preparato l'occorrente, amico. A proposito, i biscotti sono sullo scaffale a destra. - gli rispose Ron, indicandogli il posto con l'indice. - Ahia! Tuo figlio è un teppistello! - esclamò subito dopo, mentre James si stava divertendo a tirare i capelli allo zio.  
\- Nah, è che gli piace il rosso. A Ginny lo fa continuamente. - rispose il moro sorridendo, mentre faceva apparire un giaggiolo e lo poggiava in un vasetto al centro del vassoio. - Vieni qui, teppistello. - continuò poi rivolto al figlio, mentre lo prendeva dalle braccia di Ron.  
  
\- Beh, grazie per la chiacchierata. - lo salutò Ron, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla e dando un pizzicotto alla guancia di James. - E' sempre edificante parlare con te. -  
\- Prego, di niente. -  
\- Ci vediamo, allora. Io ritorno dalla versione monaco buddista di mia moglie. Buona fortuna con mia sorella. - concluse il rosso, avviandosi alla porta.  
\- Ne avrò bisogno. - mormorò Harry, mentre osservava il rosso avviarsi verso casa sua.

***

  


Ginny Potter si svegliò a causa di un calcio ben assestato del suo secondogenito non ancora nato, che aveva deciso che per la madre era ora di alzarsi. Istintivamente si voltò verso la parte del letto occupata di solito dal marito, ricordandosi però della discussione della sera prima quando la vide vuota. Sbadigliò sonoramente, ripensando all'assurdità delle pretese di Harry per quanto riguardava il nome da dare al nascituro. D'accordo che un nome era solo un nome, ma ciò non toglieva che quei particolari due, messi uno appresso all'altro, suonassero decisamente strani.  
  
Sorrise, quando con la coda dell'occhio notò suo marito che la osservava sulla porta della camera, con il loro primogenito in braccio e il vassoio della colazione che levitava davanti a lui. Non c'era niente da fare: nonostante litigare con lui non le piacesse molto, passare la notte da sola era un prezzo abbastanza ragionevole per la mattina dopo, quando facevano finalmente la pace. Di solito lei aveva sempre la meglio, ma questa volta ebbe la sensazione che il moro non gliel'avrebbe data vinta tanto facilmente. A volte era più cocciuto di una capra, e questa, pensò la rossa con un altro sbadiglio, era una di quelle volte nelle quali non avrebbe cambiato idea nemmeno sotto Imperio.  
  
\- Buongiorno. - le disse lui, ancora fermo sulla soglia. - Dormito bene? -  
-'Giorno. - gli rispose, stiracchiandosi. - Quel vassoio è per me? Muoio di fame. - continuò, mettendosi a sedere e invitandolo a fare lo stesso.  
  
Harry si avvicinò al letto e le mise il vassoio davanti, mentre James, non appena il padre lo poggiò sul letto, gattonò allegro verso la madre.  
\- Buongiorno anche a te, tesoro. - gli disse Ginny, prendendolo tra le braccia e facendogli il solletico. - Come ha dormito l'amore della mamma? - continuò, mentre il bambino rideva.  
  
_Andiamo bene_ , pensò Harry con un sospiro, mentre si sedeva accanto alla moglie. _Piccolo traditore._  
  
\- Oh, sono lieto che la colazione ti piaccia, - fece lui, mentre la rossa prendeva un toast e cominciava ad imburrarlo in silenzio. - A proposito, io ho dormito uno schifo, grazie per avermelo chiesto. -  
  
Ginny fece finta di ignorarlo, versandosi del té e inzuppandoci un biscotto. - Strano. Mi sembrava il contrario, a giudicare dal russare che sentivo stanotte provenire dal salotto. -  
\- Al momento la mia schiena grida vendetta, comunque. -  
\- Oh, quanto mi dispiace. - gli rispose la rossa sarcastica, voltandosi a guardarlo. - Quante storie per un po' di mal di schiena. Ehi, giù le zampe! - continuò, quando Harry aveva avvicinato la mano al vassoio per prendere un biscotto.  
\- Quante storie per un biscotto! - esclamò l'altro, fingendosi offeso. - E comunque, lo sai che odio dormire sul divano. Non posso sentire il tuo splendido profumo. -  
\- I complimenti non ti porteranno da nessuna parte, Potter. - lo ammonì lei, facendogli una linguaccia. - Penso ancora che la tua idea sia assolutamente balorda. - finì, mentre James emetteva i suoi soliti suoni senza senso verso il suo pancione, fissandolo interessato.  
  
Harry sbuffò sonoramente. Sarebbe stata una bella lotta. - Oh, insomma... - disse rivolto alla moglie, avvicinandosi a lei. - Cosa ci sarebbe di così strano? -  
\- Non c'è niente di strano nei due nomi, Harry. - gli spiegò lei, paziente. - C'è qualcosa di strano nei due nomi insieme, uno dietro l'altro. Non suonano bene, ecco tutto. Capisco le tue motivazioni, ma non capisco perché dobbiamo dare _entrambi_ i nomi ad un _solo_ bambino. Non potremmo aspettare il prossimo per usare l'altro? - finì, facendogli l'occhiolino.  
\- Per come la vedo io, quei due nomi devono per forza andare insieme, Gin. Non sarebbe la stessa cosa. - replicò il moro, riuscendo a rubare un biscotto alla moglie e ficcandoselo in bocca. - Sono legati l'uno all'altro, ecco. -  
Ginny si morse un labbro, mentre accarezzava distrattamente i capelli rossicci del loro primogenito. - Ok, capisco cosa vuoi dire, ma... Perdonami, Harry, ma proprio non ce la faccio a pensare di chiamare mio figlio così. Ma poi, accantonando per un attimo il discorso dell'assonanza, ti rendi conto di cosa metteresti sulle spalle di questo povero piccolo, affibbiandogli quei due nomi?!- esclamò, indicandosi la pancia.  
  
Harry si grattò i capelli, osservandola. - Beh, vediamola più come una cosa beneaugurante che come un fardello da sopportare, no? Potrebbe sempre finire a fare il preside di Hogwarts. - le disse facendole un sorriso, che sparì subito quando vide l'espressione seria di lei.  
\- Non c'è nemmeno la più piccola possibilità che la tua adorabile testolina possa cambiare idea? -  
\- Non credo, a meno che non sia direttamente la creatura a decidere che quello è il suo nome. -  
  
Il moro sospirò. Non rimaneva niente da fare che dichiarare la sconfitta, la testa dura di sua moglie non aveva confini. Proprio mentre stava per dirglielo, però, James lo interruppe, voltandosi verso la madre e chiamandola.  
  
\- Mama! Mama! - le disse, poggiando una manina sul pancione di Ginny, - Abuevè! -  
\- Cosa? - fece Ginny, confusa. - Che vuoi dirmi? - chiese al bimbo, mentre Harry guardava la scena divertito.  
\- Abuevè! - ripeté James, offeso che sua madre non capisse cosa intendeva. - Abuevè - disse una terza volta, indicando ancora il pancione.  
  
Ci vollero pochi secondi a Harry per capire tutto. _E bravo il mio teppistello,_ pensò sogghignando. A quanto pareva, Ginny aveva appena avuto la prova che stava cercando.  
Intanto la rossa fissava il bambino, riflettendo . - Abuevè? Harry, cosa...? - gli domandò, bloccandosi però a metà frase. - Potter, cosa hai fatto? Perché tuo figlio ha appena chiamato suo fratello con i due nomi che tu hai scelto?! -  
\- Ehi, io non ho fatto niente di niente. - si difese lui, alzando le braccia in segno di resa. - Non so come gli sia potuto venire in mente, dal momento che quando ne abbiamo parlato lui dormiva beato in camera sua. E casomai te lo stessi chiedendo, non li ho nominati da ieri sera. -  
Ginny continuò a fissare confusa ora il bambino ora il marito, riflettendo. - Oh, e va bene! - sbottò alla fine, alzando James sulle sue piccole gambine e dandogli un bacio sulla guancia paffuta. - E sia! Mi avete convinta. -  
  
\- Bene. - le rispose Harry, baciandola. - Ciao, Albus Severus. - disse rivolto al bimbo nel ventre di Ginny, mentre vi poggiava una mano sopra e sentiva un piccolo calcio del nascituro in risposta. - Vedi, gli piace. -  
\- Si, certo. - gli rispose lei con un piccolo sbuffo, sorridendo. Accanto al padre, James faceva buffi suoni e salutava con la manina il fratello, come se l'altro lo potesse vedere.  
  
In fondo, Harry aveva ragione. Erano solo nomi, e pazienza se era andata così. Suo figlio sarebbe stato un bambino stupendo sia si fosse chiamato Albus Severus, sia si fosse chiamato Geronimo, pensò con un sorriso mentre il moro le dava un altro bacio e ricominciava a giocare con James. L'importante era che fosse felice.  
  
E poi, c'erano sempre i soprannomi.


End file.
